Ujama
'''Ujama' is the Turaga Cevil of [[Jungle|''"The Green"]] on the planet Murtua and elder of the Green Region of Uteara. Biography Forgotten Ujama was the Toa Ryhmä of ''"The Green" and he eventually became the Toa Cevil of "The Green". ''Trial of Iron Ujama was contacted by the leader of Ota-Koro East, Turaga Llĕn. He briefly mentioned his departure to Inquer, and then set off early one morning so that he could arrive at the scheduled meeting. The two discussed reported Rahkshi sightings by a number of Matoran, and finally dismissed it as nothing for the time being. The Toa of ''"The Green" decided that he would stay in the village overnight before returning to his home. Upon arriving at Ota-Koro West, he was besieged by the villagers, who claimed that Netruhl and Inquer had both disappeared. He soon set out to find the missing Toa Cevil. After searching for a few hours, he had become lost in the western portion of the Green Region. He sat down to plan out his next course of action. After a few minutes, Zha-xar emerged from the brush and explained to him that his old nemesis, Krevt, had kidnapped Netruhl and Inquer and brought them to his fortress in the Terra Quematha region. Ujama thanked the Atreu and departed, ready to face his old foe. Ujama was confronted by Krevt soon after arriving in the Terra Quematha. The two jeered at one another for a short while before the Makuta sent six of his minions to attack him. The Toa defeated the four Rahkshi and two Vahki robots with relative ease, and then entered the "grand" fortress of Krevt. After he was inside the fortress, the entrance slammed shut, leaving him trapped in complete darkness. It took him a while, but he soon managed to find a small pinpoint of light at the other side of the chamber in which he was located. Upon entering the next room, he was ambushed by Krevt, who stabbed him in the back with his Acid-Tipped Spear. He was soon thrown onto one of the tables that were set up in the room. Once again, the two exchanged banter before Ujama said something to enrage the Makuta, who charged forward to attack. Prepared for the assault, the Toa of "The Green" countered by using his machete to snap Krevt's spear in two. Krevt teleported away, though Ujama's experience with combating the Makuta allowed him to guess where his enemy would end up. He spun around quick and dealt a solid blow to Krevt's mask, knocking him to the ground. Not wishing to give the Makuta another opportunity to attack, the Toa summoned his Morbuzakh vines to destroy Krevt once and for all. However, his time in Krevt's fortress was not yet over. After not seeing him in about one-thousand years, Ujama was confronted by the first true evil that he had ever faced - the former Toa Ryhmä of Shadow, Ulreq. After showing his obvious shock at Ulreq's return - who had been thought to be long dead - the Toa of "The Green" listened as the self-titled Shadow Lord requested that Ujama join a new faction of darkness called the Head of the Spear. After multiple requests, and multiple denials, Ujama told Ulreq that he was going to try his hardest to stop the Shadow Lord and his faction if left alive. Ulreq responded by sapping away the Toa Cevil's Toa Power, transforming him against his will into a Turaga, while at the same time knocking him unconsious. He awoke a short while later to see the full effects of the transformation. Filled with anger and resolve, Ujama declared vengeance upon Ulreq and the Head of the Spear. ''Defeat Fractures Abilities & Traits Mask & Tools Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Iro. *Ujama was never a Matoran. Appearances *Forgotten'' *''Trial of Iron'' *''Defeat'' *''Fractures'' *''Looking in a Wrong Direction'' (Mentioned Only) Category:Murtua Category:Toa Category:Turaga Category:Huna Wearers Category:Iro